


the madness and soil (of that sad earthly scene)

by tellthatdevil



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Forest Sex, Sex Pollen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:48:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25933138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tellthatdevil/pseuds/tellthatdevil
Summary: When Helga accidentally inhales a strange pollen, there is only one person her mind can fixate on: Rowena.
Relationships: Helga Hufflepuff/Rowena Ravenclaw
Kudos: 21





	the madness and soil (of that sad earthly scene)

**Author's Note:**

> title is from hozier's "take me to church" 
> 
> this was an anon prompt on tumblr, but I lost the message so not sure who requested it! 
> 
> prompt: helga/rowena + sex pollen

“Just a bit more-oh!” Helga jumped back from the workbench, her face scrunched in surprise. A puff of pink pollen exploded in her face. A sharp inhale and the smell and taste of juniper overwhelmed her senses. 

Hurriedly, Helga wiped at her face, trying to remove any of the pollen on her skin. The plant curled back in on itself as if it were embarrassed by itself. “Sweet Odin,” she murmured to herself as the pink petals of the plant practically shuddered before her. 

A strange warmth spread down her body, centring just below her bellybutton. Despite the fresh Scottish evening air, her cheeks felt flushed, and her light robes felt confining. Almost of its own free will, her gloved left hand caressed her breast through the robes, the touch both a balm and an accelerant to the fire building within her. 

A whimper fell from her lips, echoing in the empty room. 

Her nipples pressed against her breast band. With a glance, she realised their outline was visible through her robes as well. 

“Oh no, this is, this is bad,” she muttered to herself, searching the room for her wand. She spared a look to the plant she had been studying. It pulsed in time with Helga’s racing heartbeat. 

The plant had been sent anonymously to Helga with only a sparing note that it had a unique reproductive system. It was not unusual for plants of unknown magical origins to be sent along to Helga for study, but it was rare that they would arrive anonymously. Whoever had sent it knew there was some sort of defensive mechanism and elected not to share. 

She moaned, the noise too loud in her ears. “Perkele, this is too much.” 

“Helga?” 

She spun around to face the intruder, her breath coming in short bursts as she tried to regulate the pulsing between her legs. “Godric, what are you doing here?” 

The tall man shrugged one shoulder. “I heard strange noises as I passed by. Are you quite all right?” 

Helga barely managed a nod. Her hands itched to touch herself, to pull her robes off, to relieve herself of this terrible burning. “There was a plant. It… it had a defence mechanism of some sort. I need… I need…” She trailed off, her mind a haze of desperate pleasure and heat. 

“Helga, you seem unwell.” Godric reached out for her, his hand catching her wrist. Helga recoiled violently as if he had burned her. Godric stepped back quickly when sparks flew from Helga’s wand. “Helga, please, let me help. Perhaps Salazar can…?” 

“No, no,” Helga mumbled, shaking her head. “Rowena.” She took a shaky step forward, her legs nearly collapsing under her. Godric caught her around the waist. Helga twisted in his grasp, but Godric was far stronger than her. 

“Easy now,” cooed Godric, his tone not dissimilar to how he would soothe a wild horse. “I’ve got you.” Godric pulled her up into his arms, already moving towards the door of the greenhouse. 

Helga dug her nails into the heavy fabric of Godric’s robes. Her eyes drifted shut as another wave of heat surged through her. 

In Godric’s arms, she had very little sense of time or direction. There was just the throb in her centre and the overwhelming, nearly addictive pleasure coursing through her mind. 

“Godric, is that Helga?” Salazar’s voice startled her, but Godric did not stop, bless him. 

“Yes, yes, she needs to see Rowena. Is she in her study?” 

“No, I believe she was out in the forest.” Salazar sniffed imperiously. Helga’s eyes remained shut, and yet she knew precisely the look of snobbery on his face. “Communing with her gods,” he spat the final word out as if it might catch on him. “Just ensure she does not sacrifice a muggle from a nearby village.” 

Helga gripped Godric’s arm harder, practically cutting through his robes. Helga bit down on the inside of her cheek to stem the moan that threatened to bubble up. If she moaned in front of both of the men, she might die of the embarrassment. However, that may be preferable to her current predicament. 

“Are you sure that the girl will be of the greatest assistance in this matter?” 

Godric shifted beneath her. “Er, yes, Helga asked specifically to be taken to Rowena. And she will be the most familiar if this is related to a plant.” 

Salazar let out a low chuckle. “Yes, I suppose so.” 

Without further discussion, Godric began walking again. As they stepped into the night air, Godric spoke softly, “I do hope Rowena hasn’t ventured too far in. How are you, Helga?” 

“Just need Rowena,” she panted. “Hurry. It burns.” 

Godric broke into a light jog, running as if Helga weighed no more than a feather. 

Helga’s senses were soon overwhelmed by a strangely alluring scent. Ink and grass and the wind off the hills and an underlying smell that she could only describe as magic in its purest form. She needed more. She needed to fill her lungs with it. 

After what may have been minutes, or days, or a millennium, Godric set her to her feet. “Nearly there, Helga.” He looped an arm around her waist, helping her on her weak legs. “Should be-” 

“She’s here,” sighed Helga, “I can feel her.” 

“Feel her? Is it getting worse, Helga?” 

“Thank you, Godric.” She smiled up at him, even as another rush of heat filled her body as she inhaled. “I will find her on my own.” Extracting herself from his grasp, Helga took a tentative step forward, not entirely trusting of her legs. But they steadied, and she moved into the dark forest, running on pure instinct. 

She did not bother looking back. She knew where she needed to go. 

Finally, she stepped into a clearing, searching desperately for Rowena. Her skin hummed beneath her robes, desperate for touch. 

Across the clearing sat Rowena, dressed simply in white robes that flowed around her like the wind. Her pale skin glowed in the late twilight, contrasted with her midnight hair, spare the single piece of white hair. If Helga didn’t know any better, she’d say she had stumbled upon a nymph of the forest. 

She crossed the clearing quickly, reaching out for Rowena. 

Rowena realised a moment too late she was not alone, her head snapping up as a pair of arms swept her into a hug. 

Helga buried her face in the crook of Rowena’s neck, breathing in that heady scent directly from the source. Rowena tentatively wrapped her arms around Helga’s back. 

“Has something happened, Helga?” 

“Need you,” Helga growled, nipping at Rowena’s pulse point. “Need you now.” Rowena yelped as teeth nearly broke the skin. 

“Helga.” Rowena pushed her roughly away, although she only managed arms length, Helga’s size putting her at a disadvantage. “Something is wrong.” She brushed her fingers along Helga’s cheekbone, her dark eyes fixed on Helga’s blue eyes. 

Helga huffed in irritation. Rowena’s touch quelled the fire burning within her slightly, in the same way a single teacup would cause a blazing fire to hiss and smoke. “It burns. I need you now, Row.” Without hesitation, Helga pulled Rowena to her for a rough, claiming kiss. Helga buried one hand in Rowena’s hair, fingers catching on her many braids. 

Rowena froze for the briefest of moments before responding in kind. Her mouth fell open, and Helga swept her tongue, tasting every corner of her mouth. There it was. The scent she had become transfixed on. Although the magic was missing. She had to find it. 

Rowena whimpered, her hands curling into the fabric of Helga’s robes, drawing her impossibly closer. 

Helga pushed forward, backing Rowena into a massive oak tree. She swallowed Rowena’s moan before dragging her lips back to Rowena’s delicate neck, already marred by that first bite. 

“So beautiful,” Helga murmured against Rowena’s skin, delighting in the way the younger woman’s hips jerked towards her in desperation. The fire within her had slowed to red-hot embers, no longer consuming her entire self. No, she would rather consume Rowena. “So perfect.” She punctuated her compliment with another bruise on Rowena’s neck, matching its twin on the other side. 

“Helga, please.” 

Helga glanced up, studying Rowena’s face. Her cheeks flushed a gorgeous pink while her mouth, kiss-bruised and pouty, fell open. Wordlessly, Helga tugged one of Rowena’s legs over her hip, pushing her white robes back. Her fingers traced the familiar blue tattooed swirls across her thigh, feeling for the first time the magic pulsing within them. Her fingers coasted along the soft skin of Rowena’s inner thigh, delighting in the soft moans falling from the other witch’s lips. 

“Tell me.” 

“What?” 

“Tell me you want this, Rowena.” 

“Please,” cried Rowena, her voice echoing in the clearing. She trailed off in a whimper as Helga swiped a thumb across her clit, applying the faintest of pressures. 

Rowena sucked her bottom lip into her mouth, sinking her teeth into it. An irrational swell of jealousy surged within Helga. She was the only one to bite and mark Rowena. She tugged sharply at Rowena’s braids as she kissed her, adding a satisfying nip to Rowena’s pouting bottom lip. 

As they kissed, Helga slipped one finger into Rowena’s centre, delighting in the stuttering of Rowena’s hips. With slow, deliberate thrusts, Helga dragged her finger across the sensitive spot on Rowena’s front wall. After a long moment, Helga added a second finger, stretching Rowena’s cunt ever so slightly. 

Whereas Helga loved to be filled to the brim, Rowena lacked the experience for such an endeavour, just barely managing two fingers before the stretch became too much. It was an ongoing project of theirs but now was not the time. 

Helga drove into Rowena, pressing kisses along her jawline as Rowena’s head fell back against the tree. Wetness flowed across her hand, falling down her wrist in rivulets. Rowena’s entire body trembled with pleasure as Helga pressed her thumb into her clit. 

As Helga curled her fingers into the rough spot on Rowena’s front wall, Rowena let a string of Gaelic curses, her tone all too reverent. It sounded to Helga as if she was praying. 

On the next thrust, Rowena’s body tensed, practically strangling Helga’s fingers. A keening moan fell from her lips. Helga carried her through the orgasm, shallowing pumping her fingers in and out, brushing her clit lightly. Slowly, Rowena came back to earth, shaking slightly at the overstimulation in her cunt. Helga pulled her fingers free, delighting in the whimper of protest it drew from Rowena. 

Eyes fixed on Rowena’s flushed face, Helga raised her fingers to her lips, tasting Rowena on them. She licked her fingers clean, savouring Rowena’s essence. She finally could taste the magic and it reignited the burning. She needed Rowena now. 

“Not that that wasn’t amazing, but what has gotten into you?” Rowena asked, slumped against the tree, looking entirely debauched. 

“I need you. Now.” Helga pulled Rowena in for a kiss, letting her taste herself on Helga’s tongue. She tugged at Rowena’s robes until they fell away at their feet. Eager hands sought out Rowena’s chest, her tits just barely filling Helga’s hands. 

Rowena guided Helga towards a tree stump, slowly pushing her down to it. Helga opened her mouth to protest when Rowena broke their kiss, but her words died as Rowena knelt before her. 

Helga had seen many beautiful things in her lifetime. But few would ever compare to the sight of Rowena Ravenclaw knelt before her naked in the moonlight, her skin aglow and her hair askew from Helga’s fingers. Her swirling blue tattoos that covered most of her body seemed to pulse and glow beneath Helga’s gaze, alive in a way she had never seen before. Any other time and she would’ve taken the time to retrace them with her tongue. But she was too far gone for such foreplay. If she didn’t come soon, she might combust. 

With a teasing smirk, Rowena lifted Helga’s yellow robes up past her hips, revealing her soaked cunt. Some small part of her mind thought that she ought to be embarrassed by the excess wetness between her thighs, but that was quickly overruled by the part that wanted Rowena’s mouth on her yesterday. 

She tugged Rowena to her cunt, briefly registering the dual look of surprise and lust in Rowena’s eyes. 

Rowena, for her part, lapped eagerly at Helga’s cunt, as if she wanted to clean all of the wetness that had accumulated for the better part of an hour. 

Helga nearly shrieked at the joint feeling of relief and desire that surged through her as Rowena gently sucked her clit into her mouth. Helga’s grip in Rowena’s hair tightened until Rowena let out a low whimper, the sound humming against Helga’s cunt. Helga gasped, her hips jumping up into Rowena’s face. 

“Do not tease me today, Row.” She forced her gaze downward to watch Rowena eagerly eat her out, the lower half of her face coated in Helga’s wetness. “That’s a clever girl.” Rowena’s eyes twinkled at the familiar compliment, rewarding Helga with a kiss to her clit. 

Rowena pulled back, and Helga nearly shot off the tree stump. Rowena blew cold air against Helga’s clit, and Helga thought she might die there and then. 

Rowena traced circles around Helga’s clit as one of her hands teased the sensitive skin of Helga’s thigh and the other moved up to tease Helga’s centre. Slowly, she dipped two fingers into Helga, just letting them rest, filling Helga slightly. 

“I need more. Give me three.” Helga tugged at Rowena’s hair in an attempt to illustrate her seriousness. “Row, now.” 

“So impatient.” Rowena’s breath played against her burning cunt as she added a third finger. With three fingers buried in Helga, Rowena returned to teasing Helga’s clit, just barely touching it with the tip of her tongue. 

“I swear to Odin, Rowena, if you don’t make me come in the next minute, I will tie you down and fuck you until you can’t walk the next day.” 

If Helga had been in her right mind, she might have noticed the gleam of curiosity in Rowena’s eyes. But as it stood, she was far more focused on dealing with the desire overwhelming her mind. 

Rowena sucked Helga’s clit back into her mouth, swirling her tongue around it. 

Something snapped within Helga, relief washing over her as she crested into her orgasm, legs closing around Rowena’s ears. Her vision went white for a moment before she crashed back into reality. 

“Sweet Odin, Rowena,” sighed Helga, some of the burning lust receding. Wordlessly, she tugged Rowena up into her lap for a kiss, gently cleaning away some of her own essence from her lover’s face. 

Rowena cupped her face gently. “Are you sure you’re all right, my love?” 

For a moment, the lust cleared enough that Helga felt almost back to normal, but under Rowena’s touch it flared back to life.

“I need more.” 

“More?” 

“More.” With Rowena perched on one knee, Helga fumbled out of her robes until she was as bare as Rowena. Rowena’s gaze darkened as her eyes fixated on Helga’s admittedly impressive chest. She leant down, sucking one thick nipple into her mouth while teasing the other one with deft fingers. 

Helga let out a high pitched moan as Rowena bit at her nipple, the pain blending easily with the pleasure. Rowena switched nipples, her gaze fixed up at Helga as she twisted and pinched. 

A fog like pleasure settled over Helga’s mind as she watched Rowena play with her tits. If she didn’t know any better, she was about to- “Rowena!” A particularly vicious bite tipped her over an edge she didn’t even realise she was climbing to. The small, but powerful orgasm washed through her like a river against a forest fire. 

Rowena pulled back, her lips pink and swollen and so kissable. Helga leaned in for a kiss, but Rowena stopped her. “Tell me first what’s happened to you.” 

“There was a plant. I inhaled its pollen. I need more. I want you, I need you, so, so desperately. It burns.” 

Rowena’s brow furrowed, and all Helga wanted to do was soothe it with a kiss. “What color and how did it behave?” 

“Pink. And it curled around itself, almost as if it were comforting itself.” Rowena stared off into the distance for a moment before a smile curved up her lips. “Do you know what it is?” 

“I do.” 

“And? What is the cure?” 

Rowena slipped back to her knees and murmured with a smirk nothing short of devious, “I think you’ll enjoy this rather a lot for the next few hours.” 

**Author's Note:**

> there's already a follow-up in the works where rowena has a bit of a sex pollen issue! 
> 
> as per usual, there is a very complex back story to all of this, including but not limited to, rowena's Scottish/celtic/pictist magical roots and religion and tattoos which are based off of Pictish legend; Salazar's weird religious issues; Helga's backstory and how she connects with Norway; and Godric is basically a himbo bc I say so ?
> 
> please send prompts my way - I'm up for anything (femslash) really! I do do other things beyond Harry Potter, I promise! 
> 
> ko-fi.com/tellthatdevil
> 
> tell-that-devil.tumblr.com


End file.
